gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 655
Summary Shijaku asks Hata to choose between letting the Amenotori crash on Earth, killing everyone on the planet and in space or shoot down the falling ship, killing himself and all of the trapped passengers. He apologizes for forcefully getting him involved in the conflict along with giving him a moral dilemma. He admits that he was glad it was up to Hata, that his younger brother, who loves all creatures, will make the correct choice. Before cutting off communications, Shijaku adds that he will always be his little brother and that he shouldn't waver in his decision. At the same time in Edo, the priestess sisters, Sadaharu and Komako continue fleeing from the Naraku to reach the uncontrollable Edo Terminal. Mone is stunned at the revelation that the dogs will cease to exist if they use up their energy while wondering how to stop the terminal. The injured Ane insists that she will take the dogs burden as she wishes to keep the promise to return Sadaharu to the Yorozuya. Mone counters that they should work together but is interrupted by a sword-staff to their scooter's front wheel, tripping them and causing the girls to tumble into the ground. Mone sees Ane about to be attacked by the Naraku and raises a barrier to protect her, leaving herself open for being stabbed in the right arm and shoulder. Sadaharu fights off the assassins while the injured sisters flee into an alleyway. Before following them, Komako, who had been clinging to Sadaharu's tail, jumps off and creates a barrier to stop the semi-immortals from following them while telling Sadaharu to go on. A pained Sadaharu throws the sisters on his back before running but not before the sisters realizes what Komako was doing. Back in the Oukokuan main ship, Hata hesitates in his decision and Hasegawa wonders why as the old him would have already made his choice. Hata agrees, adding that he would have been punched by Hasagawa soon after. Hata admits that he wasn't the right person for this job; he was never an animal lover, but a selfish prince who collected pets to cope with his loneliness and only cared about those that were obedient. He then wonders why he still cares for the creatures (Shinjaku and the Earthlings) that were disobedient to him. He didn't want to destroy either as doing so would be such a loss to him. In the Amenotori, Shijaku speaks to the people of the ship, apologizing to the Earth forces for failing to help them because of his weakness. He then adds that they shouldn't blame Hata but instead his older brothers, surprised that the injured Elizabeth, the resurrected Dragonia, arrives next to him. Hata was glad that he changed thanks to meeting the humans on Earth then asks Hasegawa if he made the wrong decision again to punch him. He almost orders his forces to fire at the Amenotori, but Hasegawa punches him. He did so because he could clearly see how much his time on Earth had changed the prince. He admits that ever since losing his job, he grew regretful and suicidal for the spark that started it, punching Hata. Though seeing present Hata made him realize that there might have been a point. He punched him this time because he wished to help the prince to relieve this dilemma: both choices were wrong so another option is to save both planet and ship. In the Amenotori, Shijaku notices that the Oukokuan ships weren't firing at them and contacts his brother to understand why. Hasegawa answers that they couldn't dare shoot down an allied ship but Shijaku counters that this will mean that Hasegawa will let the ship enter Earth. To the Army leader's surprise, Hasegawa confirms, stating that charming dangerous people so they could enter and exit the country is something that is usual for someone like him, the chief of the Immigration Bureau. Characters * Ane * Elizabeth * Hasegawa Taizou * Komako * Mone * Prince Hata * Sadaharu * Shijaku * Jii * Tenshouin Naraku Category:Chapters